I Remember You
by JokerCarnage5
Summary: (Inspiered by the Adventure Time episode "I Remember You"). Beavis and Butt-head has moved into Lawndale but Beavis has forgotted his love for a certain bookworm, that is until Trent finds some forgotten song lyrics. Bearia oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**I REMEMBER YOU**

_Beavis and Butt-head had lived about a week in Lawndale now. Their move here was as unexpected as it was accidental. Beavis had gotten into one of his cornholio phases again and ran out of Highland. Butt-head had followed, hoping to see something cool. Instead they ended up in the boring suburban town Lawndale. There was one interesting little aspect of this town thou, their old classmate Daria Morgendorffer lived there. Their reunion was pretty unpleasant for both parties but the duo still hung around her, she was after all the only familiar face in Lawndale. Being the troublemakers that they where it wasn't long until Beavis and Butt-head came in trouble with the authorities that tried to return them to Highland but it turned out that their mothers had died while they were out of town. Apparently they had accidentally set fire to the duos house while trying to smoke pot._

_Beavis and Butt-head responded to their mothers deaths with "cool."_

_The two now lived in an abandoned house, even smaller than their old one. Some locals had helped them install an old television and they were allowed to go Lawndale High but they rather spended time at their new job, a local burger joint which miss Lee was grateful for. In order to earn some extra money they decided to restart their ever failing project of starting a band. It went as well as usual._

Beavis and Butt-head sat in their new living room with a bunch of papers lying around. They were lyrics. Horrible scribbled lyrics.

Beavis took up one of the papers. "Okay, how about this one?

"Fire, drugs, alcohol and asses.

I am gonna kick all your asses, yah." Beavis sang.

"That sucked." Butt-head critiqued unimpressed.

"Yah, it did." Beavis agreed.

"Hey, didn't Daria know some musician or something?" Butt-head exclaimed.

"Yah, yah." The blond said. "We could like, ask him to help us with these lyrics."

"Uh, do you know where he lives?" Butt-head asked self-confused.

"No. Let's ask Daria about it." Beavis stated.

"Huh, diarrhea. Huhuhuhu."

"Hehehehe." The two laughed as they walked away. Beavis carried their lyrics in a plastic bag.

…..

Daria was in her room, reading a book as usual when she heard some annoying giggles. She walked up to the window and saw Beavis and Butt-head coming towards her house. "Oh, no."

The doorbell rang and Daria came to open the door. Beavis gave her a look only to continue ringing the doorbell. She made a dreadful sigh. "What do you want?"

"Um, where trying to start a band but like everything we do suck so we wondered if you could tell us where Trent lives so he could help us out." Butt-head bluntly exclaimed.

"Trent, he lives in the same house as Jane." Daria sighed.

"Um, can you like walk us there?" Beavis asked.

"No, don't feel like." Daria replied and shut the door. She turned around only to hear the doorbell again. She opened the door again and the duo was still stood there. "You two won't leave me alone until I take you to Trent, right?"

"Probably, huhuhuhuh." Butt-head responded.

Daria reluctantly lead the duo to the Lane's house. Trent was alone in the garage practicing his guitar. He noticed the three younger teens walking into the garage. "Hey, Daria." He greeted pleasantly. "Hey, Beavis and Butt-head." He sounded a lot more hostile towards the two idiots.

"Trent, I hope you one day can find it in your heart to forgive me for this." Daria sarcastically exclaimed.

"Uh, what?" The musician was confused.

"Can you help us write some lyrics?" Butt-head asked.

"Yah, ours suck." Beavis added.

Trent scowled. Granted, he would rather hang with these two than with Quinn but it was hardly something he wished for.

"See you later." Daria said and started walking away.

"Hey Daria." Jane greeted as she came out of the front door. "Okay if I come with you?"

"To what do I own the honor?" Daria asked sarcastically. She would of course like her friends company but it was funnier to pretend she didn't.

"Because it's Monday, meaning Helen has filled up the Morgendorffer fridge." Jane snidely replied.

Daria sighed and simple beaconed Jane to follow her. After being Daria's best friend for over a year Jane could easily detect when something bothered her. "Is something wrong Daria?"

"No." Daria solemnly replied.

"Is those two morons bothering you?"

"Only one of them." Daria mumbled under her breath.

Trent sat down on a fruit box and put away his guitar. "So you want my help, eh?"

"Um, yah." Butt-head replied.

"Can you help us please?" Beavis exclaimed.

Trent sighed. "Okay, so what do you got?"

Beavis held all of their lyrics out on the floor. Trent gave the heap of paper a look before looking back at the duo. "Are all these your lyrics?"

"Heh, I think some are just blow paper." Beavis stated.

"Yah, snot. Huhuhuhuhuhuhuh."

Trent reluctantly picked up one of the papers. He started reading.

"Beavis sucks

I want to kick his ass

I want his mom to push him back up her butt."

He scratched his neck regretfully. "These lyrics are…pretty bad."

"Uhu, can you look at another one." Butt-head suggested. Still hoping something they written was worth the bother.

Trent looked over the papers again. He saw one paper that was paler, probably older than the others. He picked it up and started silently reading. After a while his eyes widen as if he had found the lost grail or something. "Who wrote this?" He asked and held the paper in front of them.

"Uh, looks like Beavis handwriting." The brunette stated.

"O yah, it does look like me." The blond agreed.

Trent gave the lyrics one more look over. "Daria needs to see this." He stated before grabbing his guitar and started walking. "Come on where going to Daria's."

The two idiots started chanting. "Diarrhea cha cha cha, Diarrhea cha cha cha." They chanted it all the way to Daria's house to Trent's teeth gridding annoyance.

…

Jane chewed on a sandwich while going thru Daria's bookshelf. Said bookworm laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling. A complaining grunt escaped her mouth.

"Are you gonna go from grunts to cave paintings before you start talking to me?" Jane sazed.

Daria felt a bit bad for subjecting Jane to her bum mood. "Sorry, it's just that idiot that cranks me."

"Don't you mean those idiots?" Jane asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yah, I guess Beavis and Butt-head brings out the worst in me." Daria explained.

"Well, you have been spending a lot of time with them since they got here."

"You don't understand. I and they sort of had this thing in Highland where they would make my life a living hell and I would in return openly humiliate them in public." Daria retorted.

"Hmm, maybe it's time to cut the navel cord." Jane suggested.

Trent and the duo walked into the room. "Hey how is it going?" Beavis greeted.

"What are you guys doing here?" Daria spat.

"Daria can I ask you a question?" Trent asked hesitantly.

"Um, I guess." Daria answered.

Trent looked at Beavis before turning back to Daria. "Did you and Beavis used to be in a relationship or something?"

The words hit her like a brick. She shot angry glares at the blond idiot. If looks could kill Beavis would have been dead ten times over already. "You told him didn't you?" Daria accused bitterly.

"Told him what?" Beavis asked puzzled.

"Yah Daria, what are you talking about?" Jane asked.

"Sigh. Beavis and I used to date back in highland. He was actually my boyfriend." Daria reluctantly admitted.

"Wow, you used to date diarrhea Beavis? Why didn't I know about it?" Butt-head asked.

"Because you're a jerk!" Daria snapped. "Everyone in highland were jerks so we decided to keep it secret because we knew that if it got out everyone would pick on us like vultures." Daria now turned her gaze to Beavis. "And I thought you were different. That you actually were just a confused guy that needed guidance and that behind that stupid exterior you were actually sensitive but ever since you gotten back into my life you been nothing but a giant ass-hole to everyone trying to help! Did our time together mean nothing to you?

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't remember doing anything with you and wouldn't want to in a thousand years." Beavis snapped back. Daria and Beavis stared daggers at each other's for a few seconds.

Trent broke the tension. "If it's any consolation he didn't tell me about it."

"He said constipation, huhuhuh." Butt-head chuckled.

Daria ignored it. "So how did you know about it?" She asked Trent.

He took up the paper. "I found this song that Beavis wrote. I actually wondered if I could sing it to you." Trent explained with a soft smile.

"If you want to torture me you could just put on a CD with Kesha." Daria retorted and sat down on the bed.

Trent sat down in the chair in front of Daria's computer and placed his guitar in his lap. "It is actually pretty good."

Butt-head leaned against the wall next to Jane. Beavis sat down on the bed next to Daria. Daria threw one of her pillows to the floor. "If you need a place to sit you can sit on the floor."

"Daria." Jane shout. She was shocked over how rude her friend was being to the boy. Whatever their relationship had been it must have been pretty complicated.

After mumbling some sexist insults Beavis sat down on the pillow Daria threw. Trent fine-tuned his guitar and started singing. His voice as smooth as honey dripping from a skimmer.

**O Daria,**

**I know we had our problems in the past**

**I thought if you were to choose a guy I would be the last.**

**I wish I could remember the days when you used to smile**

**But I am a stupid man and I fear I am losing my mind.**

**It is for our love I shed these tears **

**Losing you is my greatest of fears.**

**I wish to hold you to end of time**

**But you are lost in the maze that is my mind. **

**Please forgive me for whatever I do**

**When I don't remember you. **

**Lala, lala, lala.**

Daria looked at Beavis. She felt guilty for snapping at him even if she felt pretty justified. When Beavis did something stupid when they were a couple she would normally rationalize that he didn't know better. Why wasn't that good enough anymore?

Beavis grew increasingly annoyed. He didn't remember writing this song any more than he remembered having a relationship with Daria, yet people persisted that he did. He shoved his hands down his pants pockets. He felt something pointy and metallic.

**O Daria,**

**You are my beautiful fighter**

**You're as captivating as a fire.**

**When I see you I want to be a little sweeter. **

**In return I hope you see me a little clearer.**

**When you're gone girl I will forget**

**How I can do that to you girl I will never get. **

**Please forgive me for whatever I do**

**When I don't remember you. **

**Lala, lala, lala, lalaa.**

Daria sat down on her knees next to Beavis. The blond boy looked at her with apologetic eyes. "Did you write that Beavis?" She asked.

"I don't know but I remember writing something long that wasn't in school." The idiot explained confused. He looked down at the floor. "Daria?"

"Beavis."

"We did use to be together didn't we?" Beavis asked tentative and held out his hand. In his hand was Daria's old necklace. A rhomb-shaped metal piece at the end of a black string

"My old necklace. You kept it?" Daria exclaimed and took it.

"I think you gave it to me." Beavis said, still confused.

"So you wrote me a song and you kept my necklace but you still couldn't remember we were a couple?" Daria stated non-judgingly.

That was when Beavis did something he had never done in public before. He started crying. Before Daria knew it her arms was full with sobbing, sniveling Beavis.

"O Daria, why do I have to be such a screw-up?" Beavis cried.

Daria wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay Beavis, it's okay. There's just something wrong in your head." Daria comforted.

"Yah, you're stupid. Huhuh." Butt-head said. Jane slapped him in the back of the head. "Ow."

Beavis broke apart from Daria's hug. He wiped his face with his arm. "I understand why you hate me now."

"I don't hate you Beavis." Daria said with bright eyes. She took his hands and gave them a tender squeeze. The former lovers locked eyes. "In fact I still need you. I need you to remind me that the world isn't as black & white as I make it out to be, that everyone is human…but most of all I need you to make me smile." Daria wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

She didn't care that she kissed Beavis in front of her best friend, her former crush or Butt-head that most certainly would mock her for it. She was just so happy that her former lover was back with her.

Beavis had a hard time believing Daria kissed him but it felt wonderful. Like medication for his sadness. He put his hands on the girl's back and pressed her closer as to deepen the kiss. When they broke apart their cheeks were red as tomatoes.

"Wow, I must be some kind of idiot to forget something like that." Beavis joked and laughed nervously.

Daria chuckled lightly before putting on her necklace. Jane leaned forward to get a better look. "Well, I'm not a member of the fashion club but I say that looks pretty good on you." She stated.

"Yah, all you need now is a black jacket, some black boots & a red skirt and you will be good old diarrhea again." Butt-head exclaimed, earning him another slap on the head from Jane.

"No thanks. You two and this necklace is already more of Highland than I could bare." Daria retorted in her normal monotone voice.

At that moment Quinn walked by the door. She stopped in her tracks and looked at Daria. "You still have that ugly necklace! Shouldn't you have accessories to match your clothes? Although I guess wouldn't be the best thing either." She argued and walked away.

"Right, Quinn is still here too." Daria sarcastically exclaimed.

….

Daria, Jane, Trent, Beavis and Butt-head spended the rest of the afternoon together. Daria talked about what she and Beavis used to do when they dated. Beavis could still not remember anything but every once in a while a faint image would appear to him. It felt like a dream he had when he was a kid. Jane and Trent talked about some of their former relationships and Butt-head would brag about his former girlfriends which he obviously made up but the others just found it fun to listen too. Beavis had never felt like he belonged to any group (unless one count him and Butt-head) but he felt at home here. He grew closer to his old girlfriend every hour and Jane & Trent was nice people. _Maybe Lawndale wasn't such a rotten place after all. _

While Beavis and Butt-head watched some television Daria said goodbye to the Lanes.

"Thanks for getting me and Beavis together again Trent, it means a lot." Daria exclaimed.

"You really think you two could work?" The older teen asked.

Daria shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know but everything worth doing deserves some effort."

"Indeed." Trent agreed.

"Irony anyone?" Jane quipped.

"What."

"Well, see you guys tomorrow then." Daria said and the Lane siblings walked out of the house. Daria went to the living room where Beavis and Butt-head sat on the couch watching music videos on the TV. She sat down between them just like she did in their house so long ago.

Beavis grabbed Daria's hand. "Daria, I want you to know that I like you a lot even if I don't always remember why."

"Well at least you can't hold me to anything." She humored.

The Metallica-fan giggled and kissed her cheek. "You're a funny girl."

"I still can't believe you used to date that douchmonkey." Butt-head exclaimed.

"You know what Butt-head, neither can I." Daria retorted and for just a microsecond she could swore she saw a genuine smile on his face. Maybe he isn't such a bad guy either she thought. The bookworm cuddled up a little closer to her new boyfriend Beavis. "So, what are you guys watching?"

"It is that damn band One Direction." Butt-head replied. He was correct, it was the music video for "I Would" playing on MTV.

The video finished up to everyone's gratefulness. "THAT SUCKED!" All three teens exclaimed simultaneous.

THE END.

**Authors note:**

**I guess I have some things to explain. First off, if you hated this I can't blame you. The idea was a long shot to begin with so I had to go thru a lot of exposition just to get the set up ready. So it is really slow at the start. Beavis might be a bit OCC with being smart enough to write a song and all but remember that Beavis's mind is pretty much a kaleidoscope of different personalities, thoughts and voices so it isn't that much of a stretch that he in his darkest hour would find some sort of voice to express himself.**

**Of course this story was inspired by the Adventure Time episode by the same name so I either pleased or pissed of three franchises at once, either way it's an accomplishment. **


	2. Epic fail

**I Remember You: Epic Fails**

**To apologize for all the drama in "I Remember You" I will show you all the moments when the stars of the story fucked-up.**

**Daria kisses Beavis: Take 1.**

Daria: Wraps her arms around Beavis neck. "Hahahehe. I'm, I'm sorry he has just such a goofy face."

Everybody else starts laughing as well.

**Daria kisses Beavis: Take 2.**

Daria: Tries to throw her arms around Beavis neck but instead smashes him in the face.

Beavis: Oow.

Daria: "O my god, I'm sorry."

Beavis. "I think you broke my nose. Fuck. Am I bleeding?"

**Daria kisses Beavis: Take 3.**

Daria: "In fact I still need you. I need you to…"

Optimus Prime: Opens the door. "Oh sorry, I'm in the wrong fanfic. I'm really sorry." Closes the door.

Beavis: Smacks himself in the forehead.

Daria: Sighs.

**Trent sits down: Take 1.**

Trent sits down on a fruit box but it tumbled backwards with Trent on top of it. The crew starts laughing hysterically. Trent looks up from behind the box and laughs until he is red in the face.

**Trent sits down: Take 2.**

Trent sits down on a fruit box but the lid breaks under him and his butt falls into the box. The crew laughs and Trent face palms.

**Beavis sings: Take 1.**

Beavis: "Okay, how about this one?" Beavis holds out his arms.

"Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door."

Butt-head: Laughs his ass off.

Beavis: "That was my take for the next Disney movie. Heheheh."

**Shut the door: Take 1.**

Daria: "Nah, don't feel like it." She shuts the door and turns around. The doorbell ring and she turns back and pulls the doorknob. "It's stuck!"

**Butt-head's joke: Take 1.**

Trent: "If it's any consolation he didn't tell me about it."

Everyone is silent for a minute before looking at Butt-head.

Butt-head: "What? Am I supposed to say something here?"

Me: "You're supposed to say constipation."

Butt-head: "Right, let's do it again."

**Butt-head's joke: Take 2.**

Butt-head: "Masturbation."

Everybody laughs.

Butt-head: "I meant constipation, gosh."

Beavis: "Interesting fact, Butt-head was offered to play Napoleon Dynamite but he said it was beneath him. Heheheh."

**Butt-head's joke: Take 3.**

Butt-head: "Constipation." There was a moment of silence. "Did I get it right this time?"

Me: "Um, yah but Trent hasn't said consolation yet so we have to take it again."

Butt-head: "Fuck."

**Daria gets of the bed: Take 1.**

Daria gets of the bed but when she tries to kneel down she trips on her feats.

Jane: Laughs hard. "Oh, I'm sorry it just looked really funny. Are you okay?"

Daria: "Yah, I'm fine."

**Trent sings: Take 1.**

Trent: fine tunes his guitar when a string snaps. Everyone laughs and he smacks his forehead.

**Daria, Beavis and Butt-head on the couch: Take 1.**

Beavis: "I like you a lot Daria even if I can't always remember why."

Daria: Starts laughing. "Sorry, it's just too hard to keep a straight face with these two. Can we not just photoshop Beavis and Butt-head in later?"

Beavis and Butt-head laughs as well.

Beavis: Waves his hand at Daria. "20 years! 20 years we have worked with this lady and this is what we get."

**Daria, Beavis and Butt-head on the couch: Take 2.**

Butt-head: "I still can't believe you used to date that douchmonkey."

Daria: "You know what Butt-head, I didn't. This is just a fanfic."

Butt-head: "Uh…do you think anyone will read it?"

Daria: "Hmm, hopefully not."

Me: "Cut."

**THAT SUCKED: Take 1.**

Butt-head: "I like this."

Daria: "Yah, it's pretty good."

Beavis: "I like Taylor Swift better thou."

Butt-head: "Does Taylor Swift have anything to do with One Direction?"

Beavis: "No, I'm just saying I like Taylor Swift."

Me: "Cut."

**Jane hits Butt-head: Take 1.**

Butt-head: "You're stupid." Jane slaps him. "Oow that really hurt."

Jane: "Geez, I'm sorry."

**Jane hits Butt-head: Take 2.**

Jane slaps Butt-head.

**Jane hits Butt-head: Take 3.**

Jane slaps Butt-head.

**Jane hits Butt-head: Take 4.**

Jane slaps Butt-head.

**Jane hits Butt-head: Take 5.**

Jane slaps Butt-head.

Butt-head: "Seriously are you just trying torture me right now?"

**Butt-head talks to Trent: Take 1.**

Trent & Butt-head sits next to each other, smoking some joints.

Trent: "So are the new Beavis and Butt-head episodes any good?"

Butt-head: "I don't know, I haven't watched them."

Me: "Guys, the story is going."

Butt-head: "Oh, oh okay than."


End file.
